conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Vereva/Fauna
General Non-majickle Majickle Some of the wildlife of Vereva are able to perform Majicks. Unlike the sentient races, their miraclous feats were done without requirement of prayer[1]. Beasts Beasts--large and scaly carnivorous reptiles--are considered one of the most dangerous species in Vereva. They are cold-blooded animals, most of which hibernate between the months of the Waning Sun and the Waxing Sun. They average a towering height of 30 feet (9.1m), a length of 80 feet (24.4m) and can weigh up to 3,200 lbs (1,451.5kg). The beasts are held in high respect by most cultures, and come in three main variants: dragons, hydra, and wyvern. Beasts perform Majicks of elemental natures. Dragon Dragons are beasts that usually inhabit wide areas of harsh terrain. They consume mostly small and medium non-majickle mammals and reptiles, such as rabbits, goats, alligators and snakes but are very agressive, sometimes preying on larger animals or other majickle creatures for a meal. Wild dragons are extremely dangerous to sentient races, though many dragons were once kept as pets or used in Dragoonism. Dragons differentiate themselves from other beasts through the selection of majickle elements they utilize. They are also the only of the beasts that have wings, giving them the ability to fly. Dragoons Many armies around Vereva once formed battalions riding beast. Members of the sky battalions who rode dragons were called Dragoons[2]. In their prime, the Dragoon was the highest honored of all soldiers on a global scale. Only the firecest, most decorated warriors were given enough credentials to apply for positions or be knighted as Dragoons. Modernly, since the recent invention of the battle airship, Dragoonism has quickly become archaic as ships take flight across the sky with arsenals capable of easily eliminating Dragoons and their dragons. Hydra A hydra is a waterborne beast, native mostly to the westernmost oceans and seas of Vereva. Although cold-blooded, the hydra prefers colder waters of below freezing temperatures opposing the temperature habits of the other beasts. However, during the Month of the Waning Sun, hydra swim as far east as Avelamb to mate and lay their eggs as the waters cool down as it heads into the Month of the Darkness. Hydra eggs lay at the bottom of the ocean for an average of two weeks before they hatch and the baby hydra are made to swim back into colder waters before the end of the Month of the Sinistral Moon. The hydra, charactistic of all beasts, consumes mostly small and medium non-majickle fauna, such as many varieties fish and crustacean, and small sharks, dolphins, whales and octopi. It is thought that many animals beach themselves to avoid hydra attack; the hydra's legs too weak to stay on dry land for great amounts of time. Hydra are the most agressive of the beasts and are the major cause of shipwrecks through history. Hydrophants A Hydrophant[3] was a warrior responsible for doing oceanic battle who rode on the back of a trained hydra. The hydrophants have the longest history of usage of the beast-back brigades, being used for tens of centuries, dating further back than the Coming of Bevesta. Alike the Dragoons, Hydrophants are termed out of date in modern warfare because of the addition of long-range missiles andother weapons onto seacrafts. Wyvern Wyrmhearts Birds Phoenix Sapphiris Chimaera Earth Tunneler Elemental Fae Asrai Faerie Harpy Nymph Pixie Sprite Kraken Mandragora Manticore Unicorn Semi-Sentient Centaur Ogre Troll See also Category:Vereva Category:Races of Vereva